


Единство

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничто, по мнению мистера Шу, не способствовало созданию духа единства лучше, чем пижамная вечеринка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единство

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Unity](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6109490/1/Unity) авторства Victoria1127.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- Единство, - мистер Шустер вывел очередное Слово Недели на белой доске. В зале раздалось несколько отчётливых стонов, и, как обычно, мистер Шу не обратил на это никакого внимания. - Единство - вот что сделало нашу мечту о хоре реальностью. Мы все связаны друг с другом общей любовью к музыке и страстным желанием выразить себя, что заставляет наши сердца биться словно...  
\- Мистер Шу, вы не могли бы сразу сказать, что вы хотите? А то меня сейчас стошнит, - вежливо попросила его Сантана.  
Мистер Шу вздохнул. Вот так всегда. А ведь он работал над этой речью несколько часов.  
\- Ладно. В общем, мне нужно, чтобы вы больше времени проводили друг с другом вне школы. Задание на сегодняшную неделю - устроить пижамную вечеринку для своих товарищей по кружку. Чтобы сблизиться с ними, узнать их получше. Впустить к себе в сердце.  
\- Сант, хотел бы я попасть в твоё сердце, - подмигнул ей Пак.  
\- Пак, думаю, ты пытался попасть и в менее труднодоступные места, но всё время промахивался.  
\- Ребята! - мистер Шу хлопнул в ладоши. - Вечеринка, помните? Делимся на две группы!  
\- Девочки могут придти сегодня ко мне! - радостно предложила Рэйчел.  
\- Хм. Полагаю, мы с Куртом могли бы принять у себя мальчиков.  
\- Нет! - возразила Бриттани.  
\- Почему?  
\- Курт будет с нами! - прозвучало несколько растерянных смешков, прежде чем все поняли, что она говорит вполне серьёзно. Впрочем, никто и не возражал.  
\- Итак, девочки и Курт сегодня ночуют у Рэйчел, а мальчики - у Финна. И когда мы все снова встретимся в понедельник в школе, обсудим, что нам удалось извлечь из этого опыта.

Игра в "Правду или вызов" началась, как только все собрались.  
\- Правда или вызов? - спросила Мерседес у Бриттани.  
\- Правда.  
\- Кто лучше всех в школе целуется?  
Все затаили дыхание.  
\- Хм. Наверное, Сьюзи Пеппер. Она на вкус как злость и дурные мысли. И она дала мне денег, когда я ушла.  
Воцарилась тишина.  
\- Правда или вызов, Курт? - хихикнула Бриттани.  
\- Вызов.  
\- О-о-о! - хором протянули остальные.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты... - Сантана прошептала ей что-то на ухо, - ... дотронулся губами до Рэйчел там, где ты бы хотел, чтобы до тебя дотронулся Пак!  
Рэйчел нервно захихикала.  
\- Я не могу, - отвёл вызов Курт.  
\- Вызов есть вызов, Курт! - подпрыгнула на месте Тина.  
\- Почему нет? - спросила Сантана, приподняв бровь.  
\- У Рэйчел нет пениса.  
Последовавший за этими словами восторженный визг девушек был настолько громким, что отцам Рэйчел пришлось заглянуть в комнату, чтобы утихомирить друзей.  
\- Ладно, - сказала Бриттани. - Хочу, чтобы ты снова поцеловался со мной!  
Курт со вздохом потянулся к ней.  
\- Я люблю тебя, малыш. Когда-нибудь ты подаришь мне наших голубых деток, - прошептала ему Бриттани после поцелуя.  
\- Рэйчел. Правда или вызов?  
\- Правда.  
\- Оцени Майка Чанга по десятибалльной шкале сексуальности.  
Рэйчел задумалась на секунду.  
\- Шесть.  
\- Шесть? Ты с ума сошла? По МЕНЬШЕЙ мере восемь, - с жаром возразил Курт.  
\- Не перегибай палку, конфетка. Я спала с ним. Максимум семёрка, - ответила Сантана.  
\- Он же азиат... - Квинн смутилась на пару секунд. - А правда то, что говорят об азиатах? Ну, знаете...  
\- ... маленькое хозяйство? - закончил за неё Курт. Мерседес толкнула его.  
\- Хозяйство что надо, - широко улыбнулась Сантана.  
\- У него есть хозяйство? И он ни разу не говорил мне об этом! - огорчилась Бриттани. Сантана принялась её успокаивать.  
\- Ну, вероятно, у меня более высокие запросы, чем у вас, - высокомерно заключила Рэйчел.  
\- Неужели, пышечка? - Мерседес закатила глаза. - И кому ты поставишь десятку?  
Ответ был предсказуемым. Вместе с Рэйчел имя Финна Хадсона произнесли все. Кроме Бриттани, которая сказала "Апельсин".  
\- Что? Он действительно милый... - принялась оправдываться Рэйчел.  
\- Финн мой брат, но даже я дам ему не меньше девяти с половиной.  
\- Умоляю. Парень не умеет двигаться. Пять баллов, - сказала Мерседес.  
\- Даже я дам ему десять, Феррари.  
\- Мерседес.  
\- Ну Шаниква, какая разница, - Мерседес тихо зарычала на неё.  
\- Думаю, Арти стоит десяти, - наивно улыбаясь, встряла между ними Тина.  
\- Тебе удалось его расшевелить? - спросила Квинн.  
\- Квинн! Арти ничего там не чувствует, как его можно расшевелить? Не будь такой грубой! - нахмурилась Бриттани.  
\- Вообще-то он чувствует! - возразила Тина, вызвав всеобщее "О-о-о.."  
\- Ну, не как все... - она покраснела. - Мы этим не занимались... но иногда он делает _это_ сам, когда мы говорим по телефону.  
\- Это отвратительно, - скривилась Рэйчел.  
\- Это здорово! - залился краской Курт.  
\- Я бы выбрала Мэтта Рутерфорда, о да! - заявила Мерседес. - Девять баллов!  
\- Гхм, четыре, - зевнула Сантана. - У него совсем крошечный. Я рассматривала его через лупу.  
\- Эй, Курт? - повернулась к нему Рэйчел. - Не мог бы ты принести мне чего-нибудь попить?  
\- И мне тоже!  
\- Мне тоже, Курт, пожалуйста!  
\- Умираю от жажды!  
\- Он и впрямь был ОЧЕНЬ маленьким.  
\- Что такое лупа?  
\- Хорошо, хорошо! - поднялся Курт. - Значит... четыре стакана воды и лупа.  
\- Пять. Один с двумя соломинками, - добавила Сантана.  
\- Хорошо. Не больно-то веселитесь без меня! - игриво произнёс он, покачивая бёдрами, перед тем, как покинуть комнату.  
Это заняло целую вечность. Он налил шесть стаканов, потому что тоже успел захотеть пить, затем попросил у мистера Хирама лупу, а потом мистер Лирой начал вынимать печенье из духовки. Так что он сложил всё это на большом подносе и медленно начал подниматься наверх. Уже за несколько шагов до комнаты Рэйчел он услышал, как они с восторгом кого-то обсуждают.  
\- Он ТАКОЙ МИЛАШКА.  
\- Пятьдесят. По десятибалльной шкале.  
\- Я бы его ТАК расшевелила...  
\- Я соврала насчёт Сьюзи Пеппер. Лучше всех целуется он. Но я не хотела в этом признаваться...  
\- Да вы видели его задницу?  
\- Я вот думаю, каков он был бы в постели. Знаете, он ведь девственник.  
\- О, по-другому и быть не могло.  
\- Что бы я с ним сделала, если бы заполучила в свои руки...  
Курт был больше не в силах это слушать и буквально влетел в комнату.  
\- Напитки, печеньки, лупа! А о ком это вы тут говорите, а? Я заинтригован.  
Все замолчали. Курт обвёл их взглядом.  
\- Ну же, девочки! Не оставляйте меня в неведении!  
\- Мыхофорилиотебе, Курт! - ответила Бриттани, запихав в рот сразу семь печенюшек и с интересом рассматривая мир через лупу.  
\- Что-что?  
\- Мы говорили о тебе, Ширли Темпл, - закатила глаза Сантана. - Следует отнять у тебя один балл за глупость.  
Курт истерично засмеялся, очевидно, решив, что они просто шутят.  
\- Нет, не отнимай! - обрадовалась Квинн. - По-прежнему десятка! Его чудесный смех того стоит!  
\- И его волосы... - добавила Мерседес, наматывая локон на палец.  
\- О боже! - вскричал Курт. - Леди, давайте переключимся на кого-нибудь ещё... ВОТ ПАК! Твёрдая десятка, я бы сказал...  
\- Он назвал нас "леди"! Как же это трогательно! - умилилась Рэйчел.  
\- А я с ним целовалась! В отличие от вас всех!  
\- ЭЙ, АРЕТА, ПРАВДА ИЛИ ВЫЗОВ? - крикнула на всю комнату Сантана.  
\- Вызов!  
\- ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛА КУРТА!  
\- Отлично! - Мерседес шагнула к Курту и поцеловала его в губы.  
\- Ладно, хватит...  
\- Эй, Рэйчел, правда или вызов?  
\- Вызов!  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты поцеловала Курта!  
После третьего поцелуя Курт сбежал в ванную и закрылся там на несколько часов.  
Потом Хирам и Лирой нашли запасной ключ от двери, разбудили заснувшего прямо в ванне Курта и отправили его обратно к другим гостям. Они помирились - Курт даже позволил оставшимся трём девушкам тоже поцеловать его - и продолжили играть в глупые игры, красить друг другу ногти и болтать обо всём на свете, пока не взошло солнце и они все не уснули.  
Около полудня Хирам и Лирой заглянули к ним. Курт растянулся на полу посреди комнаты, а все девушки приткнулись к нему с разных сторон. Они улыбнулись этому зрелищу, и когда много позже все стали расходиться по домам, с усмешкой похлопали Курта по плечам на прощание, немало его смутив.

\- Итак, Финн, что вам дала эта вечеринка?  
\- Хм... - Финн ненадолго задумался. - Мы узнали, что все любим фильмы Джеки Чана. Майк научил всех паре классных танцевальных движений. Арти может поднять своё кресло. Пак клеился к моей маме. Мэтт сосёт палец.  
\- Не совсем то, на что я рассчитывал, но сойдёт, - было видно, что мистер Шу ждал чего-то более глубокого. - Рэйчел?.  
\- Ну, мы играли в "Правду или вызов", целовались с Куртом - все - и потом целовались друг с другом, дрались подушками, расчёсывали друг другу волосы, красили ногти и хорошенько поболтали по душам, но это уже слишком личное, так что о подробностях я умолчу, - выдала на одном дыхании Рэйчел, подмигнув другим девушкам.  
У остальной части хора отпала челюсть. В том числе у мистера Шу.  
\- Видите, ваши друзья гораздо лучше справились с заданием, - наконец очнулся он. - Девочки - отлично. Мальчики... ещё нужно поработать.  
Прозвенел звонок. Девушки и Курт вышли из класса, взявшись за руки так, что по коридору МакКинли растянулась длинная цепочка хоровых див.  
Парни смотрели им вслед.  
\- Как он это делает?  
\- Я не знаю, чувак. Но он крут.  
\- Крутит всеми девчонками как хочет...  
Само собой решилось, что ещё одна пижамная вечеринка не за горами. И на сей раз Курт Хаммел точно будет присутствовать.


End file.
